


We Just Gotta Get Along Together(prinxiety)

by Thortheminicactus



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst with a Happy Ending, Aromantic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Based on a Cavetown Song, Based on a song, Betrayal, Cavetown, Character Thomas - Freeform, Cliche, Emotional Manipulation, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, High School Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Arophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Nonbinary Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Pining, Prinxiety - Freeform, Queerplatonic Relationships, Roman is Gay, Slow Burn, Younger Brother, bad boy virgil, demiromantic deceit, royality, triggers in each chapter beginning, unsympatheic patton, will add more tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2020-06-06 23:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19457701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thortheminicactus/pseuds/Thortheminicactus
Summary: based on Lemon Boy by CavetownThe three staples of american high school - Roman Duke the jock, Logan Armstrong the nerd, and Patton Foster the kind-hearted captain of the cheer squad all gathered together to discuss this week's gossip at the school over milkshakes. The unusual group of students were in no way friends what-so-ever and, if there were asked, would never admit to the milkshake meetups held every other Friday. Virgil Doyle, who was most definitely not part of the group, somehow finds themself tangled up in family drama, the romance of a lifetime, and a senior year to beat any other.





	1. diner

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! so im not really sure where this story will go BUT i will make sure to have the triggers at the beginning of each chapter.

It was a rainy, grey day when a small group of three assembled at their local diner, The Palace, that had not been redecorated since its opening in 1951. The three staples of american high school - Roman the jock, Logan the nerd, and Patton the kind hearted captain of the cheer squad all gathered together to discuss this weeks gossip at the school over milkshakes. The unusual group of students were in no way friends what-so-ever and, if there were asked, would never admit to the milkshake meet ups held every other friday. They would talk about the petty things like who fucked who, any new kids, and a theorized love affair between the history and english teachers. This week, they were talking about an outsider who had recently had an outburst in the halls, giving a kid a black eye.

“I was standing in the halls and I heard what happened. Decker, you know the kid who got the black eye, called the kid something that, well, I would rather not say out loud. So the kid punched him. It was kind of fun to watch. Decker had it coming to him though.” Roman, all high and mighty said before sipping on his chocolate milkshake.

“What did they say though??” Patton practically begged to know. Roman frowned and looked down at his shake, mumbling something.

Patton leaned forward, trying to hear what the other had said.

Logan sighed “I was there as well and if Roman wont say then I will. Patton, from what ive heard, Decker was saying particular insulting slurs to the kid. Many of them were in reference to their gender.”

Roman stopped listening at that point as he stared at the door to the diner. He watched as people walked in. Roman couldn't see the persons face, but he could tell they were young. The stranger had a child with him, too. 

The two walked up to the bar area and ordered. The neon lights created an almost halo like glow around the two. Roman could tell that the kid was listening to his table talk. He watched as the person turned and walked over to his table. Roman looked at the kid. It was none other than the outcast the group was talking about. Roman moved over as the kid sat down at the booth with them. They sighed and closed their eyes.

“I'm not going to ask why all of you are gathered together or why your talking about me but  _ stop. _ I get it, its  _ soo _ fun to talk about how a kid who no one fucking knows gave the most infamous dickbag in the school a black eye but i’ll level with you. I'm here with my kid brother and you people better not let him find out what happened or i’ll skin your asses. Please.”

The three boys nodded furiously and apologized. Patton looked visibly uncomfortable. No one noticed. The little boy who was with the teen walked over. He looked around at the table and smiled, big and wide.

“Are these your friends Virgil?” he asked.

“Yeah kiddo, these are them.” the kid, Virgil, ruffed their brothers hair a little “Let's get back, okay?”

The small child nodded and grabbed the bag of greasy food that was on the table. 

Roman watched as the two walked out of the diner. Roman was curious, almost drawn to the teen who had sat with him for a moment. He wanted to know more. 

“So,” Roman paused and took a deep breath, “Virgil, huh?”


	2. mr no named liar (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no summaries we die like men

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings;  
> swearing  
> fights  
> blood  
> i think thats it

Monday morning came along much to soon for Roman. He still couldnt seem to get Virgil out of his head. He had heard rumors now more than ever. Whispers about that kid who punched Decker had spread around the school like wildfire. Roman walked through the halls in search of his locker. He had seen both Logan and Patton, but made no notice of them. As far as anyone was concerned, they did not know each other. When he got to his locker he noticed Virgil leaning against it. 

“So mr no-named-kid, how does it feel to be the center of attention gossip wise?” Roman taunted

“Nice Heathers reference, no I will not fight for you, and I hate it. It's sort of terrifying knowing everyones talking about you, you know?” Virgil moved out of Romans way and opened his own locker.

Roman, the attention whore he is, smiled and laughed. “Yeah I have no idea what that feels like.”

The entire hall seemed to be muted as Decker walked in, his left eye bruised. Everything was still, all eyes were on Decker, waiting for his next move. 

“Where is Virgil” He asked, glaring at the students in the halls. Like magic, the students parted to reveal Virgil, looking as casual as ever. Decker stormed over to the, and pushed the much smaller kid onto the locker.

Virgil took a deep breath and looked the other in the eye. “I'm not afraid of you, bitch.”

With that comment, all hell broke loose. Decker was throwing punches left and right, and Virgil wasn't fighting back. They were afraid - anyone in their place would be - but they found no use in trying to get a few punches in. They werent in the mood to gain a reputation. After a moment there was a cracking sound, and everything was silenced. Decker fled the scene. Virgil smiled as the other walked away. It was over as soon as it started and peace resumed in the hallway.

“Dude what the fuck?” Roman practically yelled as he searched for any kind of napkin for Virgil. He handed the teen some wadded up starbucks napkins. Virgil smiled and held them on their his nose, trying to stop any blood. The blood stood out against the boys pale skin. It almost looked like it was meant to be there. It looked right.

“My pa always said it's the person who throws the second punch that gets caught.”

“You’re gonna get killed with that logic, kid! I think he broke your nose!” Roman grabbed Virgil's hand and they walked to the nurse. Virgil laughed to themself

“Sick. Always wanted a broken nose.”

Roman ignored that last comment as he walked to the nurses office, trying to ignore that he and Virgil were holding hands. Roman stopped outside and leaned into the doorway. 

“Uncle Picani? Um well,,” Roman moved out of the way to show Virgil who had, by now, bled through the napkins and was starting to get blood on the floor. Virgil smiled and waved.

Emile Picani was the school nurse and, despite this, was most known for being Romans uncle. He led Virgil into his office and grabbed more napkins “Oh dear, oh dear. Roman i'll take care of them, get to class. Ok?” 

Roman frowned. He didnt want to leave Virgil just yet. 


	3. mr no named liar (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One for sorrow, two for mirth,  
> Three for a wedding, four for a birth,  
> Five for silver, six for gold,  
> Seven for a secret not to be told.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhhh just a warning Remus is in this chapter and like yea.

Patton watched the scene in front of him unfold. Roman,  _ his Roman,  _ was protecting a liar. He was nobody who had no right to be friends with Roman. From the diner to being apart of the cheer squad, Patton had pracally done  _ everything he could  _ to be close to Roman. He would let  _ Virgil  _ ruin this when Patton was so, so close. 

-  
-

If Remus Duke was known for anything, it was his favors. He would do most anything if the pay was right. The most common requests were shoplifting, stealing, and blackmail. Of course there were rumors surrounding murder and the likes. Remus never confirmed or denied anything. He seemed to know everything about everyone, and had no fear. He is a wild card, and just the person Patton needed.

Every day Remus would stand outside the school in the parking lot from 2;00-5;00 to accept customers and payments. It was around 4 when Patton approached him. They did not address each other.

“What do you need? Blackmail? Weapons? A hitman?” Remus asked, looking down at a phone in his hands.

Patton looked around, making sure they were alone. 

“Virgil Doyle. Information.”

Remus smiled as he was handed a fifty dollar bill. He started to list the information he knew. “Non binary, homeless, has a little brother whose age is yet to be determined, known for violent out bursts, ive seen them with a lighter multiple times.”

Patton groaned. “I need more than that. Something that if everyone found out, no one would trust them. Something that would ruin their reputation.”

Remus smiled wickedly as he grabbed another wad of cash from Patton. “Dear friend, you already know all of this. Why do you ask?”

“Just tell me!” Patton snapped. 

Remus leaned close to Patton and whispered something in the other boys ear. Overhead, seven crows sang in the trees.


	4. i Can Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey Patt? Can we talk?,uh, About Virgil?” 
> 
> Patton paused, and when he talked again something seemed off about his voice “Ive actually been meaning to talk to you about them. The diner, 6 pm, okay?”
> 
> aka Virgil says something they probably shouldn't have and Remus' information starts to get put into good use

“Can I, uh, maybe drive you home?” Roman asked as he walked into the parking. Around them, the first orange and red leaves were starting to fall.. “To like, make sure you won't pass out from blood loss or something.”

Virgil scoffed “I wont pass out; your uncle said it was fine. Plus, im sure you have better things to do. Like that Patton kid." They paused for a moment "You two are a thing, right?”

Roman stopped in his tracks. “What?”

Virgil stopped and looked at his hands “Patton, I mean. I always say you two together after school. Cheerleading lets out the same time as my pop culture club. I would always see you two together as I left. I just kind of assumed.”

Roman was as bright as a tomato and as uncomfortable as an old chair. “Just friends.”

“He totally likes you though. I can tell. talk to him about it maybe.” Virgil said as he started to walk away “I should be getting home.”

“Sure you don’t need a ride?”

Roman watched as Virgil walked away without answering his question. He waited for Virgil to walk away before he took out his phone. Roman dialed Patton's number and waited. 

“Hey Roman!” Pattons voice was as sing-songy as ever. Roman took a deep breathe.

“Hey Patt? Can we talk?,uh, About Virgil?” 

Patton paused, and when he talked again something seemed off about his voice “Ive actually been meaning to talk to you about them. The diner, 6 pm, okay?”

“Yeah, okay. 6 pm. Its a date” Roman winced at his wording. He didn’t like Patton, but he didnt not like him either. And just because he didnt like the other right away didn’t mean they couldn't eventually end up together. He could at least humor it to make Patton happy, right?


	5. all's well that ends well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh I know that. I would never fight you. I saw what you did to your friend. What was it again? A broken wrist? Or was it a rib? Oh and his poor face; all cut up like that. You really shouldn't have brought a knife to a fist fight. I thought you were going to kill him, you know. And what a shame that would be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooh boy trigger warning time.  
> IN ORDER KIND OF  
> a hecc ton of violence, homophobia, transphobia, talks about being outed, fights, knife fights, jokes about murder, talks about broken bones, blood, forced breakup sort of, being locked in a closet, getting kicked out, repressing feelings, rumors, 
> 
> OH MY GOD IVE BEEN WANTING TO POST THIS FOR SO LONG. okay so like a bit of context the dad is just like,,, an unnamed person idfk. 
> 
> for context,   
> what i have written  
> 3000 words  
> this chapter 1000 words
> 
> it is literally 1/3 of my story so far

Virgil Foster and Patton Foster, twins, never got along. Of course, when do twins ever. But maybe their almost opposite personalities might have been the fuel —Virgil was abrasive and was always honest and Patton was quite the opposite; he was soft and careful with his words — or maybe it was because they looked nothing alike. Virgil was tall and pale with striking green eyes and always dyed his hair black. Patton was a bit shorter and was covered head to toe in freckles. He had the same green eyes but Patton always kept his blonde hair. Patton ways always viewed favorable in both aspects, looks and personality. Their father, an old man with a great distaste for anyone that wasnt a cisgender heterosexual male, never liked either of them but always treated Patton better. He was as close to the title of favorite that he could. Maybe Vigril was jealous or bitter. The reasons dont really matter though. What does matter is the one thing that kept them from murdering each other, Thomas. 

Thomas, the youngest in the family, was young, naive, and much to nice. It was an unspoken rule between the twins to not let their little brother get hurt, no matter what. 

Other than that, the twins would never interact. They always went by different last names, wanting to be totally separated from each other. Over time the family became Patton and Thomas Foster, and Virgil Doyle. The two were as separate as separate can be. Patton always hung with the ‘popular kids’ and was loved by everyone. Virgil, on the other hand, found his friends in the nooks and crannies of middle school. The punks and edgelords and kids who didnt quite fit in just right. Kids like Kevin ‘Decker’ Snake, and Remy Sanders. It was these kids who first showed Virgil bands like Fall Out Boy, Mayday Parade, Sleeping with Sirens, and, his favorite, My Chemical Romance. The kids showed Virgil how to do makeup and how to express himself. And, in 7th grade, Remy introduced the group to non-binary, coming out to their friends. Virgil was  _ interested  _ to say the least. By 8th grade the friend group had become a pan genderflud person, a gay enby, and a bisexual boy(Remy, Virgil, Decker respectivly.) and they were okay. It was okay.

But middle school friendships hardly last. Being outed to your brother by your best friend is definitely a valid reason for one to end. It was Decker who slipped up, referring to Virgil in a conversation with Patton. He had to apologize and Virgil had sort of accepted it. Sort of. It was only when Patton used the information to blackmail Virgil that the groups friendship had been formally ended. It was a violent messy fight in a Denny’s parking lot late at night. Both parties walked out bloodied with a myriad of broken bones and bruises and, for one unlucky boy, some scars that never quite faded. 

Despite this, Patton still used this information to get Virgil to do his bidding. 

_ Give this to that person or else im telling our father. _

_ Get up and tell that person something for me or else im telling. _

_ Meet with so and so after school or else. _

This went on for two years,up until they were both 16, when Virgil finally ended it. Neither really forgot what happened. Patton didnt feel bad for it. 

_ Patton grabbed Virgil by the hood and pulled the other into an empty classroom. Although, it was after school hours, so most rooms were empty. He shut the door and locked it. _

_ “You know Virgil, Ive noticed you’re sitting next to Roman at lunch and in English. Are you two friends?” he said with faux innocence. Virgil wondered why their brother even tried to keep up the act now. _

_ “No we’re not, now leave me alone.” that was a lie, a big, fat lie. The two had been friends. They got paired up for a writing assignment and continued to talk. Virgil started to walk out of the class before Patton pulled them back in. _

_ “I don’t know whats Going On between you two but cut it out. I mean it.” _

_ “Im not afraid of you, Patt.” _

_ “Oh I know that. I would never fight you. I saw what you did to your friend. What was it again? A broken wrist? Or was it a rib? Oh and his poor face; all cut up like that. You really shouldn't have brought a knife to a fist fight. I thought you were going to kill him, you know. And what a shame that would be.” _

_ “What are you getting at? What did you do? Pay him to come beat my ass so ill back off your petty crush?” _

_ Patton smiled and unlocked the door. Decker and Remus walked in. “I would never do that. Virgie.” Patton stood as the two others grabbed Virgil and picked them up. “I just wanna show you how to keep distance.” the boys shoved Virgil into a closet in the back of the room before locking it. Remus handed Patton the key. Patton gave Remus 50 bucks. _

_ “How long you gonna keep them in there?” Remus asked _

_ “Dunno, maybe a day. Maybe longer.” _

_ Decker didnt look at Patton “Just dont kill them.” _

_ “Says you!” Remus shouted. “Didnt you break his leg? Yea! His leg and his arm! I remember that! I bet on who would win the fight! I lost $150 bucks that night. I didnt expect little Virgie to pull out a knife. I miss that $150.” _

_ “Shut up!” Decker snapped before storming out of the classroom. _

  
  


_ Patton let Virgil out the next day after school.  _

_ “I wanted to keep you in here longer but I think Decker would have beat my face in.” he said, opening the door. Virgil stumbled out, their legs numb from standing so long.  _

_ “Rot in hell.” they whispered, their voice horse. _

_ “I told our dad by the way. He told me to tell you to pack your stuff and get out.” _

_ Vigil felt like they got hit with a ton of bricks. “What?” _

_ “Thomas doesnt know, dont make a big deal of it. I’ dont know what to tell him though. I dont want to lie.” _

_ “After two years you lock me in a closet and tell him. Two years of doing your stupid chors. I cant-- you know what? Nothing can be done now.” virgil put their feelings aside. Thomas first. Then his problems. “I dont know? Tell him that I moved out because I wanted more independence? That im staying with a friend?” _

_ “I dont know.” _

_ “Tell him that im living with Remy. Thats a good excuse.” despite being the same age, Remy had already graduated. That kid was hella smart. _

_ The two came to a decision and left. Virgil walked to Remy’s house and Patton went home. _

And that was that. The end of an era. Of enemies by blood. Thomas never responded well to the news that Virgil was leaving and managed to get himself kicked out on the process. Patton always said he should have just kept his mouth shut. But Thomas didnt. And it was just Thomas and Virgil fending for themselves. There were rumors. Some of a kid getting kicked out and taking their brother with them to prove a point. Others about them being homeless the entire time. The rumors never bothered Virgil. Well, they did, but they would rather not deal with that. 


	6. little brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Dont think I dont see that black eye, Virgil.” Thomas said sternly putting down the book in his hand. He got up from the couch and stood in front of his sibling. 
> 
> “Black eye and a bloody nose. They must have done a number on your. Who was it this time?”
> 
> Virgil smiled as their brother went to the fridge and got some ice. Thomas was so mature for his age.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my GOOOOD it feels so good to have motivation again. also thomas is lowkey my favorite to write because hes just a little dumbass 6th grader.
> 
> also 10 points if you got the video game reference, good for you

Leaves crunched under Virgil as they walked through the woods. It was silent and cold, yet Virgil still felt warm inside. They couldn't help but think about how they and Roman Duke had neighboring lockers every year of highschool and this was the first time they talked since that-one-time-that-no-one-talks-about. How Roman tried to intervene the fight. How Roman basically refused to leave Dr Picani’s office. How Roman was whisked away at lunch by Patton. How Roman was not seen again until the end of the day. Virgil frowned and he felt cold again. They and Roman were not friends. Not anymore. Patton was Romans friend. 

To Virgil, Patton Foster was nothing more than a nuisance; favorites were always like that. Everything was always a competition with him. Be the favorite, be the most popular, have the better friend group. And Patton had all of those. So it didn’t matter that Virgil might have accidentally set up a date between them, or that while Patton had friends and family and some money Virgil had a kid brother, barely any money, and a tiny apartment building that their friend helped pay for.

Virgil kicked a rock as they walked through a trail. Around them trees started to get sparse as the forest opened up to a small neighborhood. Most of the houses here(that weren't falling appart) were for rent. Virgils was probably the cheapest and the worst, but it was home. 

Virgil walked into the living room(it was just a small couch and an even smaller tv) and smiled as they sat next to their brother. 

“Dont think I dont see that black eye, Virgil.” Thomas said sternly putting down the book in his hand. He got up from the couch and stood in front of his sibling. 

“Black eye  _ and  _ a bloody nose. They must have done a number on your. Who was it this time?”

Virgil smiled as their brother went to the fridge and got some ice.  _ Thomas was so mature for his age.  _

“Actually, Thomas, its a broken nose. Isn't that cool? And it was Decker again.” Virgil said, pressing a ball of napkin covered ice that Thomas had handed them onto their eye.

“He  _ broke it?  _ Virgil thats not good! I mean thats kind of cool and you probably had it coming to you but still! Not! Good! You're going to get killed one day and ill be all alone! ” Thomas said, collapsing much to dramatically on the couch - on top of Virgil - as he stressed the alone part. Virgil flinched a little. They never had told Thomas about the fight at Denny’s. 

Virgil pushed their brother off of them. “I aint ever gonna leave you, kid. We’re like snufkin and little my, we just gotta get along together.” 

Thomas sat back down on the couch and leaned on Virgil. He shifted a little in his seat. Thomas was quiet for a moment. “Hey Virge, if I were to like, lie to a teacher but an upcoming parent teacher meeting, how would you react?

“Depends, what did you lie about?”

“Having a parent come?”

“What I would do is give you a good bop on the nose, dumbass. Why?”

“Well…”

“Thomas I swear to  _ god.” _

“I'm sorry! I didnt know what to do! The teacher told me that if you came they would bring my grade down but i'm already almost failing and I said that Dad would because I panicked and I messed up and I dont know what to do because I dont want to fail and I  _ know  _ that if I just shut up I wouldnt be in this mess anyway and this is all my fault and I fucked up but  _ please  _ help Virge.” he said in all one breathe. Thomas was crying, just a little bit. Virgil wrapped their arms around the boy. 

“Its fine, kiddo. You panicked. It happens to the best of us. When is the conference and which teacher was it?”

“Mrs. Applegate. Friday.” he spoke softly.

“Its Monday today. We have time. I’ll sort this out.” virgil said. 

_ Make sure Thomas is okay. That is a top priority.  _


	7. dodge the bullet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ah, yea. Virgil. Theres something I wanted to say but you can go first. You had something you wanted to tell me about him?” Roman asked before sipping on his shake. Chocolate, his favorite. The restaurant, quiet, felt cold despite the heat being on. Maybe it was the looming question of what was he going to say or the fact that the two were hardly friends.

Roman walked into The Palace proximity 13 minutes late covered in cuts( from barbed wire) and his brothers blood(from patching him up after Remus being cut with the barbed wire). He sat across from Patton, two milkshakes already sitting at the table. 

“Sorry, Patt. Remus tried to break into some place or another. I had to patch him up.”

Patton smiled and pushed a shake closer to Roman.his movements were sharp, almost forced ‘Its fine! But can we talk about why we’re here? Talk about  _ him. _ ” 

“Ah, yea. Virgil. Theres something I wanted to say but you can go first. You had something you wanted to tell me about him?” Roman asked before sipping on his shake. Chocolate, his favorite. The restrarout, quiet, felt cold despite the heat being on. Maybe it was the looming question of  _ what was he going to say  _ or the fact that the two were hardly friends. 

“Well,” Patton shifted around in his seat. ‘I just wanted to warn you. Virgils a violent kid who tends to resort to conflict when things don’t go his way. I would stay away from them, I don;t want you getting hurt.”

“What do you mean violent? From what i saw they wouldnt hurt a fly!” Roman was trying to process what he was being told.

“You know Kevin? Decker, I mean. Tomato tomato and all that jazz. Those scars? Theyre dull now and not that noticeable but theyre all on his face and neck and chest?” Roman nodded. “He got them in 8th grade at a fight with Virgil. It was supposed to just be a fist fight. Just a minor brawl.” Patton paused to take a deep breathe. It was shaky and rough. God those acting classes came in handy. “But- Virgil they- they took out a knife.” fake tears. Now. “I thought they were gonna kill Decker I swear. There was so much  _ blood  _ and- god  _ Decker almost died. He almost bled out in a Denny’s parking lot. _ ”

Roman leaned forward and took Patton’s hands in his own. He was quiet, careful with his words “Remus was there. He always talked about it. I always ignored it. Hell, Virgil and I were friends for a moment before they started avoiding me. But, I never really realized. Why would they do that? There had to have been a reason, right?”

A pit grew in Pattons stomache

Patton opened his mouth but the words never came.

_ This is a bad idea. It would make you a liar. Would Roman want to date a liar? _

“Decker said something he shouldn’t have to the wrong person.” he paused, shocked at the words coming out of his mouth.  _ What was he SAYING. This wasnt RIGHT.  _ “They used the information to blackmail Virgil, I think. Virgil was angry. Really, really angry. But that shouldn’t matter, right? That doesn’t give someone a reason to try to  _ kill  _ someone else.” 

Patton was practically screaming at himself.  _ THIS WAS HIS CHANCE AND HE WAS BLOWING IT.  _

Roman took a sip from his milkshake before speaking. “I mean...I guess you’re right in a way. But thanks for telling me, Patt. I get why this is something I should have known already, huh? To think, I was friends with Virgil for a bit. I think I may have dodged a bullet. Thank, you Patton.”

Mission accomplished. Thank fucking god.


	8. Somewhere Only We Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil slugged through the halls. They knew Patton had a free period and was, frankly, in the mood for avoiding him. Not to be melodramatic or anything, but Virgil was pretty sure everyone in the world turned against them as of late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAA okay i know I havent posed a chapter literally since october last year but you see ive got depression and highschool and now I'm getting medicated and also its summer so free time so yay maybe new chapters? don't hold me on it

Virgil slugged through the halls. They _knew_ Patton had a free period and was, frankly, in the mood for avoiding him. Not to be melodramatic or anything, but Virgil was pretty sure everyone in the world turned against them as of late. They sighed and walked into their english classroom. They did not, in fact, currently have english but the teacher liked them and let them stay in the classroom during frees.   
  


“Oh, Virgil hun, I have a student retaking a test this period. You can stay, but please do be quiet.” Said his teacher in a soft tone.   
  
“I can stay in the back, ma’am.” They said before getting up and moving. They sat and pulled out some big bulky headphones and started to listen to music.   
  
Roman walked in the room not a moment to soon. “Im here to retake the test?”   
  
Virgil looked up and smiled a little. They would never admit he smiled.   
The time passed slowly as Roman worked and Virgil relaxed. It was nice.   
  
“DONE!” Roman shouted in his very Roman way of shouting: much to much vigor and energy. Virgil watched Roman put the paper down and walk over to them. WAIT. Over to them?   
  
“Hey, Virge! I’ve got lunch this next period. Dare to join me?” He asked with a grin.   
  
“Don’t you sit with the sports teams? I wouldn’t want to intrude.” Virgil tried to come up with excuses.   
“Lets ditch em. Whatda say?” god why was Roman so CONVINCING   
  
Virgil got up and smiled. “Fine. Fine. Let’s go.” They said before following Roman outside. Lunch was Not outside. The two walked over to the forest by the school but was stopped by a fence.   
  
Virgil and Roman looked over at each other(silently, between them, making it a race) before the two climbed the fence. They both landed at the same time.   
  
“I _totally_ won,” Roman said as he dusted himself off. He botched his landing and fell onto the forest floor.   
Virgil smiled. “You look like some forest god or something with those leaves in your hair.” They joked. Roman’s bright red hair and the fall leaves and the dappled lighting made for a lovely image.   
Roman blushed a little at the comment. “Oh I know, babes.” He said, posing.   
  
The two laughed and continued onward until they came across an old treehouse. Roman climbed up and sat down.   
  


“Is it safe?” Virgil called up from the ground  
“Perfectly!” Roman replied  
Virgil tried to trust him as they climbed up a rope and sat in the house. It was dirty and rotten, but generally fine.   
  
“How’d you find this place?” Virgil asked as they pulled out a cigarette and lit it.  
“Dunno. I was wandering one day and I stumbled upon it. Sometimes when I’m not feeling up to hanging with the team I spend much here.” He was quiet for a moment. “I talked to Patton last night. He told me about you and that I should be warry, but frankly, I think I should decide who my friends are by myself. And the only way to see if a friend is good is by spending time with them.”  
Friends? They and Roman were friends? “Oh well. Y-yeahh. I’d like to be friends too!” He said awkwardly.   
“Cool.” Said Roman  
  



	9. Trees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well.” He chuckled a little. “Remember when you kissed me? When we were 16?”

The two kids spent the lunch period together, smoking and talking.  
  
“What class do you have last?” Virgil asked as they looked at a two squirrels fighting   
  
Roman checked his phone. “Math, why?”  
  
“Wanna skip?”   
“I dont see why not.” Roman said. He really wanted to spend time with Virgil. 

Time passed slowly in the woods. The fall birds and animals scurried around. Wind blew and leaves rustled. 

“Hey Virge, if I told you a secret, would you promise to keep it?” Roman said casually. It was not a casual secret  
  
“Of corse, Roman. Always.” Said Virgil. They didn’t know what to expect. What kind of secrets would _Roman Duke_ have?  
“Well.” He chuckled a little. “Remember when you kissed me? When we were 16?”   
  
Virgil cringed. That memory had been burned in their mind; they wish they could have taken that back. It was the beginning of the end for them. “I do, yes.”   
“Well, when you kissed me I realized I didn’t not like it. But it felt _bad_ because I didn’t like _you._ And I don’t! Well not like I don't like you but I don’t like anyone, really. I don’t _like_ people. Not romantically, at least and what does that _mean_. Everyone _likes_ people and I _don’t._ I think somethings wrong with me, Virgil.” He said quickly. He just wanted to rip the metaphorical bandaid off.   
  
Virgil thought about what to say for a moment. “Nothings wrong with you, Roman. You just don’t like people, and thats okay. You don’t need to have a romantic attraction to be ‘good’.”   
“But everyone feels romantic attraction. And I _don’t._ I'm just so scared I'm broken.” Roman admitted. He whipped away a tear and sniffled a little.   
Virgil grabbed Romans hand and held it. “You’re not broken, Roman. You’re just _you._ That's not bad; not broken. Just Roman.”  
He sniffled a little. “You sure?”   
“Yup. 100%. You know how I know that?”  
“How?” He asked quietly   
“Because you’re not the first person ive met that feels like that. Its not as uncommon as you’d think.” They explained. It was Decker who they were talking about. He had come out the summer before 7th grade by explaining it to Virgil, and asking them to be his qpp. Of course they said yes at the time. That wasn’t a bad summer.   


Roman was trying to process the information. Who did Virgil know? “Well, thats nice to know, at least. Thanks, Virge.” It was nice. It really was.   
  
“No problem Roman, really.” Virgil spoke quietly. “Say, can I tell you a secret? Secret for a secret?”  
“Yeah!” Roman was curious. 

God. What as a secret Virgil could say? Uhhhh. Uhhhhh. Their dad kicked them out? They used to be in a platonic relationship with Decker? Uhhhhhh. Roman’s current boyfriend blackmailed him for two years before locking them in a closet and getting them kicked out??Shit. shit shit shit shit shit shit.   
“You were my first kiss.” They blurted out. It wasn’t a lie.   
Roman paused to think. HE was VIRGILs frist kiss? Wow. okay. “Sorry for the shitty frist kiss then.” He joked; the both of them cringed a little.   
  
They had kissed when they were 16 and friends. It was at the diner and Patton had walked in. Your twin brother walking in doesn’t make for a great first kiss, Virgil had decided. The both of them were quiet for a moment.  
“Want to go start some trouble?” Virgil asked as they got up.   
“Aren’t we already starting trouble by skipping?” Roman jested   
“C’mon! We’re seniors! No ones gonna give a flying fuck if we skip. Thats like, baby trouble.”   
Roman sighed and gave in. “What do you want to do?”   
“Dunno. _Something_.” Virgil said vaguely.   
“Something?”   
“Something.” They thought for a moment. “Theres a beach about a half hour away walking.”  
“I don’t have anything to do after school, and I do have a _car._ ” He grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> roman is aro because i am aro and i said so


	10. rain rain come again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two got up and ran over to Romans car. They got in and started driving. A ways away, Remus got on his bike and followed them, an 80 dollar bill sitting comfortably in his pocket.
> 
> huge huge warning, as it is implied that Roman tried to com//mit suic//ide. there will be a warning in the chapter then the conversation starts and ends!! !!!! please stay safe while reading !!!!!!!!!

The two got up and ran over to Romans car. They got in and started driving. A ways away, Remus got on his bike and followed them, an 80 dollar bill sitting comfortably in his pocket.  
  
The top was down and the wind blew through the kids hair. Virgil laughed a little as Roman started driving down the highway.  
“Ive never driven without a top down before!” Virgil shouted over the wind  
“You like it?” Roman asked  
“Its badass!” Virgil shouted, sticking their arms out of the roof. They had never been in a car like this. Never been in a car with _Roman_ like this.   
Roman smiled and turned on the radio. An alt station was already blasting.   
The two sung along as they drove to the beach.  
  
Roman parked the car, put the top up, and got out. He followed Virgil to the beach. The only problem, it was hightide and all there were was rocks and cliffs. The beach was quiet, only the crash of waves would be heard. There was something eclectic in the air.   
  
“Its gonna rain,” Said Virgil, casually as they started climbing up a small cliff. They reached the top and looked down at the crashing waters. 

Roman followed lead and stood next to Virgil. “Should we go when it rains?” Almost on cue, thunder clapped and rain poured down in sheets.   
  
Virgil started laughing. Full on, gut hurting, laughing. Not an evil laugh or a cackle, but a laugh of pure and overflowing joy. Roman was enamored. Lightning flashed a ways away.    
  
“We’re gonna get struck by lighting, Virgil!” Said Roman, dramatically.    
“We wont! Ive done this a million times before!” Virgil said defensivly    
  
They were both soaked. Virgil’s leather jacket and ripped jeans and combat boots were soaked to the core. Their straightened hair was going to get curly when it dried. Disgusting. Romans own outfit, his letterman and blue jeans and converse were, too, soaked. He shivered.    
  
\---suicide discussion warning---  
  
“Remember that short story we wrote?” Roman asked, peering over the edge   
“About the merman?”   
He smiled a little. “And the angsty teen.”    
“Who went to the beach during a storm.” Virgil said slowly. A smile crept onto their face. That was the story that got them passionate about writing again sense he was younger   
“And tried to kill himself.” Roman whispered a little   
“The merman saved him.” Virgil countered    
“And got captured in the process.”    
“He got saved by the boy, though.”   
“Only after getting his tail fins cut off.”    
“But when they kissed he grew them back.”    
Roman smiled. “That was your ideal”    
“Yeah but it was  _ your  _ idea for him to get capured. Brilant, I must say.” Virgil admitted with a grin    
Roman grabbed their hand “We make a good team.”   
Virgil blushed a little. “We do. You know, I never expected you to be such an angsty writer.” They joked.   
Roman sighed a little, looking down at the crashing waves. It had been a long while since he was last at this beach. “Well, you need to get the inspiration somewhere.” He joked, a sad smile plastered on his face. He shook- from the cold or from memory, he did not know.   
  
_ Oh.  _ It clicked in Virgils mind “You want to leave?”    
Roman watched the crashing waves for a moment before shaking his head no. He rubbed his arm a little. His jacket was wet, but he could still feel everything. Roman leaned onto Virgil for support. His head rested a little below Virgil’s shoulder. Darn Romans 5 foot body!  Virgil wrapped their arm around Roman’s side.   
  
\---conversation over---  
  
“I never realized how short you were.” Virgil joked offhandedly. They were tall- 6’2 tall, in fact- but Roman was tiny. He felt so small, huddled next to Virgil in the rain.    
  
“A whole five foot!” Roman joked sadly. His height was a little bit of a sensitive topic.    
Virgil nodded a little. Roman really was tiny. Must. Protect.    
  
Roman peered over the edge again before turning to look at Virgil. They were tall- duh- but there was something about their eyes. They were so big and bright and green; Roman had seen them before. Their jet black hair was wet and greasy and the blonde roots just so happened to peer through the deep black. The storm and the water made them look paler than they were; they looked like a ghost. There was a scar on their forehead that was (usually) covered by their hair; a deep deep nasty one that was pale and sicking to look at. Roman wanted to ask where they had gotten it, but didn’t.   
  
In turn, Virgil watched Roman scan their face. Roman was, by any standard, quite handsome. He was tan and strong and had these deep brown eyes that shone red in the right light. Maybe it was his bright poison red(as virgil couldn’t help make it a fucking emo reference for FUCKS sake. Fuckin Gerard stannie.) hair that matched his bright personality.    
  
“Wanna kiss? Like-platonically? Platonic kiss?” Roman said awkwardly.   
Virgil shurgged and leaned down to kiss the boy, who was on his very very tippy tip toes.    
  
A ways away, Remus’ camera clicked rapidly.


	11. down in the forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus sat down at the diner, camera in one hand and printed out photos in the other. He grinned, he knew Patton would have a hayday when he saw the photos.  
> Patton walked in and sat across from him. “What did you find?” he asked as he gave the other a 50 dollar bill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woah holy shit i didn't know when to end this chapter so its like fucking 2000 words. trigger warnings: BLOOD!! lots of blood!! body mutilation!! knives!! hospitals!!
> 
> ALSO LIKE, WE'RE IN THE ENDGAME NOW LADS. FIVE MORE CHAPTERS WHO'S FUCKIN READYYYYYYY. i just. wow. a lots gonna happen. there's gonna be so much angst. and its gonna have such a nice ending. I'm so excited and i really hope yall are too !!!!!!!!!!!!

Remus sat down at the diner, camera in one hand and printed out photos in the other. He grinned, he knew Patton would have a hayday when he saw the photos.    
Patton walked in and sat across from him. “What did you find?” he asked as he gave the other a 50 dollar bill.   
  
Remus passed Patton the photos and watched as the boys face turned from curious to enraged. He started crying. That was Roman!  _ His  _ Roman! KISSING Virgil. Patton got up and called Decker.   
  
“I need a favor.” He said quietly    
Deckers tired tone came through the phone “Well hello to you too, Patton. Whatever is it that you need?”    
“Virgil overstepped their boundaries by not listening, and I need help teaching them a lesson not to.”   
Guilt and anger swelled in Deckers gut. That was Virgil he was talking about. HIS Virgil. His love. His best friend. His worst enemy. “What do you want me to do?” he spoke cooly   
“After school tomorrow I need you to go outside and apprehend them. I can do the rest.”   
Decker swallowed a pit in his throat. He didn’t want Virgil to get hurt. He hated himself for that. Virgil almost killed him. He should hate them. He couldn’t hate them. He couldn’t.    
  
-   
  
The next day, Virgil walked out of last period, still beaming from the previous day's happenings. Before they could even fight back, they were grabbed and pulled into the woods. They started freaking out as they thrashed, trying to get away from whoever it was.    
  
“Virgil!” Said the person, in a slow voice. Wait. wait. Virgil KNEW that voice.  _ Decker.  _   
“What do you want?” Virgil asked. The two had stopped fighting against each other. Instead, Decker heald Virgil's hands behind their back, and a switchblade to their throat   
“Im doing someone a favor. But you need to trust me, or else we’re both screwed.” He said as he lead the enby into the woods.    
  
Once they reached a clearing, Decker stopped and waited. Patton soon came out, wearing a sick grin, and wielding a knife.    
“You know, Virge,” He said in an innocent tone. “You really dont know how to  _ listen _ , do you?” He tugged on a piece of Virgils hair to get them to look down at him. Patton cleaned off the knife and put it up to his ear   
“I think maybe after this, you can learn to listen.” He said before slowly starting to dig the knife into the others ear. Virgil huffed, trying not to scream.   
  
“You’re a real bitch.” They said, huffing and breathing and crying. Patton was almost done.   
He smiled as he plucked off the ear and threw it to the ground. “Momma always said you’d be the next van gogh, brother.” He stepped on the ear and walked away   
  
“Stay away from Roman, or else your ear might not be the only part of you missing.” He threatened before disappearing into the wood   
  
Decker let go of Virgil, who quickly fell into hysterics. They cried. They screamed. It hurt like FUCK. They thrashed around, getting blood on the already wet ground. On his shirt and shoes and jacket. Everywhere that was, there was blood. It looked like a goddamn Quinten Tarantino movie.    
  
The boy watched Virgil thrash on the forest floor. It killed him to see his friend like that. “I didn’t know Patton would do that.” He whispered to himself. He was amazed. And terrified.    
  
He pulled out a towel and gave it to Virgil. He knew there would be blood. “For the blood, Virgie.”    
  
Virgil grabbed it and put it up to his ear- no, head. It was weird to have Decker there, but it was even weirder to have Decker call them ‘Virgie’. That was an old nickname. A retired one. The kid crawled over to a tree and rested on it. The ground was wet from the nights storm and their blood. They continued to cry, and mourn the ear. The worst part? They couldnt even go to the hospital to get it fixed- no. no that wasn't the worst part. The worst part would come when they had to face Thomas.    
  
Decker sat next to him, absentmindedly rubbing his scars. The two of them had never properly talked after that night.    
  
“Thank you, Dee.” Virgil said quietly. They were still crying, but less now. It felt weird to call him that.   
Decker smiled at the nickname. “No problem, love.” Maybe things would be alright?    
Virgil cringed at the nickname. “You still call me that after I almost killed you?” they were skeptic.    
“Well, I think its kind of my fault you no longer have a right ear. So. We’re even.” He admitted    
Virgil smiled at that. They were even. “I fucking hated you for so long I forgot that I missed you, too.”    
Decker nodded. “ Yeah, thats fair. I think I would hate me too if I were you.” It was true. He did hate himself for what happened.    
Virgil used their nonbloodied hand(both hands were blooded, but one  _ was  _ holding a bloody towel.) to hold Deckers hand 

  
“I missed you.” They said, leaning on the boy for support. The bloodloss made everything a little muggy. “I was so angry, but it wasn’t your fault. Patton did everything. You just slipped up and made a mistake.”  
Decker nodded. “So we’re okay?”   
Virgil just nodded as they relaxed. They felt so so lightheaded.(well, now they were LITERALLY light headed)   
“We should probably get you to a doctor.”   
Virgil groaned “Don’t have the money.”   
Decker was a little surprised. “You mean all the shit I did to you _didn’t_ get fucking repared? I broke your nose! Virgie what the HELL? Are you okay???”  
  
Virgil laughed a little. The ole Decker mom mode was activated. “M fine. I got a first aid kit at home, and I taught myself how to fix stuff.”  
“I dont think bones count as ‘stuff’. Plus, you’re really bleeding. Bad.” Decker was totally in full mom mode. “I can pay to take you to the hospital.”   
  


Virgil took a deep breathe. Forming sentences was getting harder by the second. “Theyre gonna ask what happened. What are we gonna say? My twin brother cut off my ear because I _platonically_ kissed his boyfriend whos FUCKING aromantic?? You think theyre gonna believe that?” they were starting to get a little steamed.   
God. Virgil was such a stubborn BITCH sometimes. “Can we at least go to Dr. Picani?”  
Virgil knew that the Doc was used to their regular visits. “Fucking fine. But if he askes what happened im throwing you under the bus faster than you can say falsehood.”  
  
  
From a ways away Roman could hear talking. He could hear _Virgil_ talking? “Virgil?” He called out, as he moved closer to the voice  
  
Virgil didn’t hear Roman, as, you know, he did just lose a whole ass ear.   
Decker jumped a little. “Someone’s looking for you V. They’re gonna think I did it. I need to leave. _We_ need to leave.” He said, shooting up.  
  
Virgil tried to stand, but the sudden movement made their mind all fuzzy and dizzy. They started walking, but quickly tripped over themself. The ears were important for balance after all. “FUCK” they yelled as they fell to the forest floor. Decker tried to drag them, but was to weak.  
“Virgil im not letting you _fucking_ die after we just made amens. Now get the fuck up.” He said in a desperate voice.  
Away, Roman called out for Virgil again. They heard it this time  
“Leave, Dee. If he sees you here he’ll think you did it. I’ll be safe with him.” They said weakly  
  
Decker ran as fast as he could, every instinct was telling him to stay. He ran. He ran.  
  
“Ro?” Virgil tried to yell. It probably sounded more like a weak howl than anything. God. They felt like utter shit.  
  
“VIRGIL?!” Roman called out again. They sounded like they were in pain. He ran, now. He ran as fast as he could, letting his legs carry him to an open area. Virgil was laying down, a pool of blood forming by their head. They were too weak to stand. To any bystander, they looked dead as doornail.   
  
He gasped, but it came out as a choked noise. “Virgil?” He asked timidly, stepping towards the body.  
They groaned, but didn’t move.   
  
Roman stepped closer before scooping them up in his arms. There was blood everywhere. “What happened, Virgil?” He asked as he examined the body. He tentatively brushed away a bit of hair, and noticed a very missing ear. He almost threw up on the spot.  
  
“ _Who did this to you?”_ Roman was furious. Someone hurt Virgil. His friend. Someone would pay. He lifted the teen up bridal style and started to walk out of the woods.   
  
“My brother.” Virgil replied. They weren’t really aware of half the shit going on.   
  
“Virgil, who is your brother?” Roman asked sternly. He set them down in the passenger seat of the car and buckled them in.   
  
Virgil didn’t respond.  
“Virgil. _Who is your brother?”_ Roman asked again.   
  
“Nunya.” Even when theyre bleeding out, Virgil managed to be a smartass.   
  
Roman got in the car and started speeding to the hospital. “Virgil, I need you to tell me the truth. _Please?”_ He was desperate   
  
“‘M names not Virgil Doyle.” They said weakly. “Its Foster. Virgil Angel Foster.” Virgil Foster. The name sounded forign.   
  
Pattons last name was Foster. _Pattons last name was Foster._ OH SHIT. Roman connected the dots, and drove faster. No way in fucking hell would _Patton Foster_ do that to Virgil.   
  
“He told me to stay away from you, Ro. I think if he finds out you're driving me to the doctor he’d skin me alive.” They joked  
  
God. what the fuck had Roman gotten himself into. “He doesn’t need you to know, and im taking you to Picani’s main office. Its just a little ways away. You’re gonna be fine, Virge.” He said more to himself than to the bleeding child   
  
“I can only understand like _half_ the words you're saying right now, Ro. So yeah just stand by.”   
  
Roman was mildly freaking out. By mildly freaking out he meant very properly freaking out. “I need to know the history between you too. I want to understand _why_ he did this.”   
  
Virgil understood that. “Well he blackmailed me, outed me, got me kicked out, paid decker to beat the shit out of me whenever he felt like it, _and_ cut my ear off! All to get me away from You. He really does love you, its disgusting.”   
  
Oh shit. Oh shit. What the hell. Oh god what the hell. Roman didn’t know how to respond to all of that. It was _his_ fault.   
  
He stopped the car at Picanis and carried Virgil in. Dr. Picani’s pediatrics was a warm little building with a friendly staff. Roman walked through the halls, each room was decorated with a different cartoon. He laid Virgil down on the bed in the room that was decorated with Courage the Cowardly Dog. Very Virgil.   
  
“What happened?” Picani asked as he walked in. He was a bit shocked by the kids- they were both covered in blood.   
  
“I got my ear cut off.” Virgil said casually as Picani took their blood pressure and vitals. They took off the towel and revealed the open wound.   
  
“HOly-” Picani jumped at the sight. “Okay this is fine. This is not a usual wound, but I didn’t go to med school for nothing.” He said, trying to pep himself up.   
  
“How long has it been bleeding, Virgil?” He asked as he took out an alcohol swab and cleaned it off.  
  
Virgil tried to think. “Like,,,,,30 minuets? I think I was sitting there for a while, and then the drive here.”   
Picani took a deep breath. Wow. “Okay, kiddo. I think we’re going to need to send you to the hospital.” He was honestly shocked Virgil was still alert.   
  
The doctor and his nephew worked together to get Virgil into a car and to the hospital. They put Virgil in the emergency room, and waited for an update in the waiting area.  
  
Picani walked back and forth. He knew Virgil's family history due to the whole Being The Families Pediatrician thing. He just prayed that Virgil would be fine. 


	12. Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Excuse me? You're with Virgil Foster?” Asked a nice nurse, who had been watching Picani and Roman pace for the last hour.
> 
> “Yeah! Can we see them?” Roman asked, hopefully

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i was working on the next chapter and i was like 'holy SHIT that's a lot of angst' so I wrote this short little chapter for a break in the angst

“Excuse me? You're with Virgil Foster?” Asked a nice nurse, who had been watching Picani and Roman pace for the last hour.   
  
“Yeah! Can we see them?” Roman asked, hopefully   
  
The nurse nodded and led them into a small room. Virgil was lying on the hospital bed, plugged into like 200000 machines. They smiled up at Roman.    
“Welcome to my humble abode.” they quipped    
Roman laughed a little. “Good to see your still your snarky self, V”   
“As always!”   
  
The two laughed and joked for a bit, before they were interrupted with a knock at the door. Decker stepped in, holding his favorite beanie- a black one with a little two headed snake. In the bright linoleum white background, Decker’s bright green hair seemed to glow neon. His scars stood out, too. “I didn’t mean to impose,”    
  
Virgil's eyes practically lit up. “You’re not imposing!”    
Roman would beg to differ. He eyed the student. There was no way he could harm Virgil in a hospital, right? And Virgil looked excited? What the fuck?    
  
Decker sat down next to Virgil on the bed, playing with the beanie. “I just wanted to give this to you. Thought you could maybe use it or something.”    
  
Virgil blushed a little bit. “But that ones your favorite! I could never take it!”    
“Too late!” Decker said as he pulled the beanie over Virgil's head. The two laughed. It was like old times.    
  
Roman watched them. They were cute together. “Kevin, right?” He asked. Good impressions were key.    
“Oh, just call me Decker, Roman, we’re  _ all  _ friends here.” Decker said with a smile.    
  
Roman blinked a little. “Sorry I just- last time we interacted you were beating the crap out of Virgil.”    
  
Decker nodded a little. “Yeah, that was wack. But uh- we’re friends again.”    
Roman was CON-FUCKING-FUSED. “So why’d you do it?”   
“Your little boyfriend has dirt on everyone, and isn’t afraid to use it against them.” He said casually.    
  
God. Boyfriend. Roman felt  _ gross.  _ Boyfriend.  _ Boyfriend.  _ Patton. Patton is his boyfriend.  _ Patton Foster,  _ Close friend, Friendly to everyone, Captain of the cheer squad, blackmailer, manipulator, boyfriend. “Actually im aromantic.” Roman blurted out. It was weird to say it out loud.   
  
  
Decker smiled. “Sorry for assuming, then. I'm demiromantic, so we’re in the same boat.”   
So THATS who Virgil was talking about “Cool! How’d you and Virgil meet, anyway?” He was curious.    
  
“Childhood friends.” Decker said with a smile   
“This little shit is the one who first showed me emo culture.” Virgil joked, ruffling Deckers green mop that he called hair.    
Roman was suddenly aware of Decker’s shirt- The Offspring- and Virgil's- Mayday Parade.    
  
“Ive actually never listened to any of that music.” Roman admitted. It was sort of true.   
Virgil and Decker’s eyes LIT UP. They huddled together, whispering about bands and songs before deciding on something.    
  
“You are going to LOVE Mayday Parade, Roman.” Said Decker. He was practically bouncing the hospital bed.    
“And My Chem!”    
“And Panic! At The Disco!!”    
Roman recognized that last band. “I actually  _ do  _ know Panic!. Remus showed it to me. I prefer the old music, though.”    
Virgil whooped. “Ryan Ross Was Panic!” They shouted, clapping at each word.    
  
Roman grinned. It was so nice to see these kids so excited. It radiated off of them, infecting him. He had NO IDEA what they were talking about, but it was all just good vibes!!!!!!!!! They were showing Roman bands and songs with such joy!!!! Roman’s heart MELTED!!!!!!!!!! Was this what having Actual Friends were like?????!!!! Roman BEAMED!!!!!!!!


	13. Patton Does One Good Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton shook a little but pointed the knife at his dad. “Put him down, and you can do whatever with me. Just don’t hurt him. Please.”
> 
> “Say’s the one with the knife.” His dad remarked. “You give me the knife, I put down the little killer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy SHIT okay. warnings: physical abuse!! verbal abuse!!! injuries!!!!! threats!!! minor character death(it doesn't happen, but it is referenced.), stabbing, knives

  
Thomas walked up to his dads house. It had been years since he had been back but he  _ needed  _ his dad to be at the parent teacher meeting. He walked in the house quietly.   
“Dad?” He called out, tip toeing into the living room   
  
His dad was asleep on the couch.    
  
“Dad?” He said again, getting a little closer.   
  
His dad stirred a little before sitting up and groaning. He was hungover. “WHat?” He asked the kid.    
  
“I was wondering if maybe you could come to my parent teacher conference this week?” Thomas asked quietly   
  
“You telling me,  _ kid _ , You ran away, didn’t do shit for me for two years, and want me to go to your school conference?” He asked, getting up and walking over to the kid   
  
“Yes?” Thomas backs away a little.    
  
“You’re a real fucking bitch, you know that?” He laughed a little. “I knew you’d come crawling back. Was your big brother not the savior you thought he was?” He taunted    
  
“Thats not what this is, dad .” Thomas said as he backed himself onto a wall.  _ Shit.  _ “I just need you to do this favor for me and then we never have to see eachother again.”    
  
“Oh, no. Thats not how this works, kiddo. I think you’ve forgotten who raised you-” He stepped closer, looming over Thomas “-and I think you could use a reminder.” He said before grabbing Thomas by the hair and smashing the kids head into the wall.    
  
-   
  
Patton walked through the woods to home. He didn’t feel bad about what happened to Virgil. He totally didn’t! No lies here!    
  
He walked up to his home and cringed. It was a large, expensive place. It was his mom’s, but it wasn't anymore. Patton remembered playing in the yard with Virgil and his mom. Back when they had gardens and flowerbeds. Now it was just overgrown grass. Now it was just Patton and Dad. He stepped up to the porch and took a breath. The autumn wind blew some old rusty chimes. It wasnt half as pretty as before. Nothing was.    
  
From inside, a yelp could be heard. Patton jumped out of thought. That wasn’t his dad yelling. That wasn’t his dad.    
  
Patton pulled out his knife and walked inside to the living room. The white(albeit now grey with time and dirt) wall was stained with red smudges. On the floor, Thomas laid quietly. His lip was spilt; his head was bleeding; his wrist was broken. Above him, their dad stood, looming down. His knuckles were bloodied.    
  
“Dad. What the FUCK did you do?” Patton yelled. He had ONE JOB to protect Thomas and he had failed.    
  
“The little rat came back to ask for a favor, so I reminded him who was in charge. And if you keep talking to me like that, I might just remind you, too.” He threatened.   
  
Patton gripped the knife tighter and swallowed a lump in his throat. “Step away from Thomas.”    
  
His dad laughed. “You threatening me, kid?” He said before grabbing Thomas by the hair and lifting the kid up to his feet. As he stood, it was obvious Thomas’ ankle had been injured.    
  
Patton shook a little but pointed the knife at his dad. “Put him down, and you can do whatever with me. Just don’t hurt him.  _ Please. _ ”    
  
“Say’s the one with the knife.” His dad remarked. “You give me the knife, I put down the little killer.”   
  
Patton stiffened a little. “Don’t call him that.”    
  
His dad frowned. “What? You want to deny what he did to your mom?”    
  
“He didn’t do it.” Pattons voice was soft. This was a sore topic.   
  
“Bull _ shit. _ This litte fuck-” He dangled Thomas in the air “- _ killed my wife. _ ”   
  
“No, he didn’t.  _ Dad.  _ It wasnt him!” patton cried. “She died at childbirth. Thomas didn’t kill her.”    
  
“I should have gotten rid of him when I had the chance” He said, ignoring Patton. “But you and Virgil  _ cried.  _ You two wanted  _ nothing more _ than to be in our lives. Don’t think I didn’t realize how much you kept him away from me, Patton.” He sighed “You we’re supposed to be the good kid, now look at you. Its a disappointment, really.  _ You’re  _ a disappointment, really”   
  
Patton didn’t respond.    
  
“You hear me, kid?” His dad snapped, causing Patton to jump a little. He stalked forward, still holding onto Thomas(who had yet to gain consciousness).   
  
“Just put him down.” Patton said as he gripped the knife.    
  
“What are you going to do, stab me?” His dad taunted.   
  
Patton lunged forward and stabbed him in the shoulder.    
His dad dropped Thomas, who fell to the floor with a  _ thump  _ before letting out a sickening gasp. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope y'all liked last chapter because its all angst from here to the end (excluding the epilogue. i promised a happy ending after all)


End file.
